Paradoxes
by Pazoo
Summary: A experimental fic. Bringing Wicca into HP for a trial run...


__

Authors Note: This is a brainchild in work. I've been reading Harry Potter fics for quite awhile and got addicted to the pairing of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, I especially fell for the time turners. I was then sucked into Draco worshipping but still had the time turner addiction and behold time turner Lucius and Severus addiction. 

This story may and may not be written it depends I want to try this out first and see what everyone thinks before I continue, don't know how wild people are about Original Female Insert fics. This is one of those American exchange students fics but I wanted to deal with the issue that Harry Potter has brought up in our own "real" world. 

Witches exist in reality and are mostly called Wiccans, I wanted to bring this issue into contact with the stories and characters. Most wiccans live and grow in a coven but in my HP universe version I kind of corrupted those ideals as well. Wiccans in this story are just like the ones in real life except more secretive, most Wiccans are becoming known in society now days. I view the Wiccan society in HP as sort of the Rom or Gypsies in reality, they walk among us but are separate and secretive. They are governed by "The Wiccan High council" official name casual name is "Elder council" in this story. Now the elder council are all about prophecies and the old world and have a secret agenda to fulfill a secret prophecies. (Had to have a plot)

They search around the world at an appointed time and search for children who are magickal and display certain qualities. They take these children from their homes and raise them surrounded by officials and appointed people, like elderly scholars and crones. From the moment they start being raised by the elder council they are assigned a specific career and even a future husband/wife. My character is one of these children but if I completely cut them off from the world there wouldn't be a story so when they reach the age of 16 they are allowed to attend a school in another country. When they graduate they get to wonder until they are 19, they have to return to the council and finish training when they reach that age. 

My character goes to Hogwarts in 6th year (I'm not paling her up with the trio and having some life changing event happen that is centered around her all that happens is Snape is really hostile to her and they do a school musical.) She goes back to the council to during the summer she is allowed back for 7th year on the train she is thrown back in time. I hate putting a specific date to HP events so I just refer to the time frame as a generation ago or back. 

She takes over the role of Garnet Thripp (I have no idea what I'm going to do with the real girl yet but I can think of some dramatic things to do with it.) She goes to her grandfather's funeral and is sent off to Hogwarts to finish off her 7th year and turn 18. What I wrote below is her eating in the great Hall after being sorted into Ravenclaw, her house before she was thrown back a generation. 

Garnet is not me she has my ideals and my tendency to babble she was way to nervous, guilt stricken, and submissive to be me. I admit being a doormat most of the time and falling for the bad boys but I'm not really as accepting or that happy all the time, Selphie needs a spine! I gave her long curly red hair (mine is originally that color is purple right now) everyone has either black, or blonde hair, once in awhile you'll see someone with either brown or green hair I have yet to see a red headed person in the HP that is not a Weasly. 

I haven't decided her eye color yet I'm battling between hazel, light green and blue. She's about 5'2" 5'3" I was thinking 4 something but that was too short but I like short heroines its though being short I know I'm only 4'11" (my great grandmother was 4'8" I was modeling the character after her not myself). Short females are not taken that serious by people so they have to make people move past ideals that they are these childish fragile women. I didn't want her stick then or muscular she's about average, she likes running. (I'm going to make this a bit of an advantage) (I really don't want anyone thinking this is a self insert fic, I'm a computer junkie so I have some flab from the sitting and junk food and I'm a smoker so I can't run worth shinkies!)

I want her to be this pure, little, guilt-stricken, over-analyzing, over-compensating, neurotic female that bad "evil" things are drawn too and can't help but want to pick up and go "Whose the cutie?" in baby talk, in other words the innocent clue-less pet!

Okay enough babble I'm going to let you ready this story now it took me 3 hours and is about 7 pages long on Microsoft word, so email me or review me telling me if I should continue or thrash it. (Another thing I'm indecisive Selphie/Garnet is really not).

-Much lovels, 

_Pazoo_

______________________________________________________________________________________

Dinner was suppose to be a new experience for me it was in a way not really for the whole new student in a new school/country scenario but more with a new generation scenario. Everything was different the faces, the attitudes, the clothes (the school uniforms were almost the same the piping on the sweater were bolder then the ones that student would wear a generation from now.). Selphie stared up into the night sky counting the constellations before returning to sweeping through faces of the students. It was a guessing game really, of which students here would give parentage to the students of her time. She recognized a few of the students from various houses from the pictures of their families that her house-mates would display in their dormitories a generation from now. 

Her gaze swept and remained on the Slytherin table mainly the two boys who opted as the figureheads of the table both were wearing shiny prefect badges. The slightly smaller boy (though he still towered over many students) with the shocking white blonde/silver hair had to be Lucius Malfoy. His son Draco had been an almost friend to her, she has always connected better to the darker members of society despite her merry sunshine personality. 

Lucius seem to hold the same regal air Draco had but to an extent Draco would never seem to obtain. Draco was probably a shadow of his father in earlier years unlike the sexy manipulative prankster (a puck as she called him) that she knew and held a platonic affection for. (Well almost platonic she wasn't dead she was still affected by the boys flirting. If the old saying was true: "Like father, Like son", she would most definitely be on her guard.) His features were much more sharp and aristocratic then his sons had (will be) been. Everyone around him seemed to wait with baited breath for his next elegant movement; it seems though the Gryffindor boy held the official title of head boy but the king of Hogwarts was seated at the Slytherin table.

The darker, paler, taller, boy with the hooked nose seated next to Lucius Malfoy currently glaring at the merry Griffyndors across the hall was none other then her dreaded and rather hostile future potions master, Severus Snape. Ever since her appearance at Hogwarts the potions master seemed to want nothing more then to send her back from wince she came thus he could die a happy man. She suspected that possibly his hostile attitude towards her might be caused by something that would happen during her brief interlude in this timeline. (Might? She was sure of it! If she was wrong may Voldemort storm into the Great Hall strip naked, bath in her soup, serve it to her in Dumbledore's hat, and she gladly drink the whole thing while doing a clog dance wearing blasted end skewrts to a mermish yodel!) 

Selphie gave a slight shudder // Yup been here what a week and half and already falling further into insanity then when left, oh yeah I'm safe here//

She startled as she felt something graze her arm, she looked down to see the delicate hand of the girl next to her. "You have been staring for quiet awhile, anything catch your fancy at the Slytherin table?" the girls soft but edged voice asked her.

Narcissa Burbury, was her name or so Selphie thought she was never one to remember such things as names. This was Draco's mother from what she had heard from Draco himself, she had been sure this lady had been a Slytherin not a Ravenclaw though her house was never mentioned by Draco. It seemed the young Narcissa would leave behind trademark intelligence of their house to become an obsessive Stepford society wife.

Selphie blushed a bit, "Oh I'm sorry it's just the two gentlemen on the end seem familiar to me." Selphie hated lying she was bad it, she wasn't necessarily lying but she still felt guilty for doing so and bent her head further down shrinking in her seat.

Narcissa smiled albeit coldly "and what strikes these feelings of familiarity" she inquired. Of course Narcissa would be cold she was slightly suspicious of the new girl moving into her territory a.k.a. Lucius Malfoy.

"The regal gentlemen with the white blond hair reminds me of a pair of twins that grew up in one of the covens that raised me. One was very wild and the other was very aristocratic and proud. He seems to be an intertwined version of them but on a level more complex. He has a bit of wild spirit in his stance but with royalty surrounding him, just observe the table he is seated at. Everyone is waiting for him to take the lead or confirm his or her every move.' Selphie continued to watch Lucius a blush growing more on her face //That's it Selphie babble some more about how he moves that'll really make her feel like you are not eyeing her boyfriend. // She thought.

Selphie didn't miss the stern look beginning to grow on Narcissa's features or the tightening of her jaw. //Quick diversion tactic! Entering hostile territory! Warning! Warning! // Her brain yelled sending off little death con 1 alarms in her head.

"He Uh… seems very confident in his position of power and status but what has kept my attention more then what seems necessary and appropriate I'm ashamed to say is the boy sitting next to him." She blushed and mindlessly stirred her food.

Narcissa's growing hostile look dropped and she turned her head to look at the Slytherin table, "Who? Alexander Harris? " She asked looking almost pleased that I had taken an interest in another boy besides Lucius and that she has accomplished the task single handily.

Selphie smiled deciding to play dumb since it was her role //better not give your self away and screw up, paradoxes are just waiting to form//. "That's his name?" she gave a deflated look, "I'm sorry to say it but with no offense to him or his parents but the name hardly gives him justice. It lacks the mysterious nature the envelopes him, he's almost morbid in a mortal form from his looks". Selphie's voice drifted churning over her thoughts; Narcissa took this as amateur crushing starting to develop as was common amongst school girls. 

Narcissa gave a hair-standing-on-end high chortle, "Alexander Harris is anything but morbid he is quite lacking in the somber tortured soul department." She continued to laugh, which attracted the attention of both Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape (A fantastic feat since the Hufflepuff table was located between the two tables.)

Selphie blushed, (currently her favorite activity) as she saw the two inquiries of her staring looking at the pair, she wanted to disappear. 

Narcissa stopped laughing as she noticed the deeper blush on Selphie's face and the small girl trying to shrink in her seat as two Slytherin attention were drawn to them. //Hm… if it wasn't Lucius or Harris's she was occupied at and she is now even more embarrassed then that means…// her brain worked through the connections Selphie displayed. She seemingly quirked an eyebrow at the girl when the answer came forth. Some acquaintances needed to be made when dinner concluded.

Dinner passed faster then Selphie wanted to, she knew Narcissa Burbury was planning on "presenting" her to Lucius and Professor Snape… "Severus" Snape! She mentally kicked her brain she needed to call him Severus Snape or Mr. Snape not Professor least she let the student body think she was a complete psychopath (more then she already was).

As the feast came to a close the school song, conducted by Headmaster Dumbledore, was sung to each owns tune, Selphie's was a quite operatic version, Narcissa smiling a bit at her while she just hummed a simply lullaby version. 

As the student filed out of the room the prefects leading the first years towards their dorms, the Slytherins lead by the girl prefect while the other two waited for Narcissa and her victim. Narcissa had swooped down upon Selphie after dinner and dragged the girl, several inches her junior, towards the gentlemen of aristocracy waiting just outside the hall. 

"Lucius!" She almost cried as she released Selphie long enough to let Lucius sweep her into an embrace and place to light kisses on both cheeks. He seemed pleased with her greeting and let her go while guiding her into Severus's path; he placed a small kiss on her knuckles then immediately dropped her hand. Narcissa turned towards Selphie who had been too curious with watching the greeting to try to escape.

"Lucius Darling I like you to formally meet our newest little Ravenclaw, Garnet Thripp." She guided the young girl forward pushing hard then needed to force her into movement. "Garnet this is Lucius Malfoy, he holds great affection and ties with both my family and I." 

Selphie's eyes widen she didn't really know what to do she had seen him before briefly at her supposed grandfathers funeral but she had never meet him personally. She didn't know how to act in a formal greeting with a pureblooded wizard, while meeting them in swarms at the funeral her lack of formal greeting was interrupted as too stricken with grief to act properly. 

Now she was suppose to know what to do she was told in length by some friends of her grandfather of her summers being taught in the ways of this society of pureblooded wizards. They had said she was an apt student and had her grandfather not been too busy to raise her himself she would have been the most aristocratic and delicate young lady in society. 

She wanted to run crying to Dumbledore about how she didn't know about any customs or procedures of the role she was playing. She could have taken the easy road and blown off the grouping of people in front of her and aligned with possibly some witches and wizards who had no idea of the Thripps extensive history but she felt duty bound and guilty about who she was. She had taken the role of someone who had lived an entire life until a week ago and she snatched it away in the blink of an eye and was about to destroy her entire history cause she couldn't handle what the world threw at her. 

She felt no better then the death-eaters (although she was staring at two future ones) snatching away lives because she didn't like the way they lived. She bit her lip and tried to act as if she knew what she was doing. She remembered seeing young ladies at the funeral curtsying to other young men, it wasn't that different from the traditional bowing that the girls from her coven did during ritual. The hand positions were different but she attempted a simple crossed version of the two.

Lucius and Profess… "Severus" Snape, she kicked her brain (mentally), both looked amused. She blushed grasping her hand behind her back her eyes directed at the floor. 

"My how formal we are" Lucius quipped taking one of her grasping hands lightly from behind her back and brining it up to his mouth for a velvety kiss on her knuckles. She shivered a little, Yup, Draco was a shadow of his father, they both were sexy as sin and twice as evil! 

//Not literally evil, evil as in sexy evilness and knowing how to use it. Sexy evilness that exist in dark corners waiting for cute little girls to walk by and get sucked to do naughty things in the darkness… Hmm… naughty things… naughty things and Slytherins… naughty things and slytherins who are full of sexy evilness…//. She mentally kicked her brain again, //Bad hormones, bad! // She smiled nervously as Lucius dropped her hand and stepped back to indicate the man behind him.

"Allow me to introduce my colleague, Severus Snape." Severus Snape stepped closer to Selphie and bowed slightly looking away again, his expression bored and distant. Selphie blushed and did another attempt at the proper curtsy. Her stance became more ridged as no dialogue was produced from either of them.

Narcissa has casually looped her arm through Lucius's and was casually leaning against him letting him feel the length of her body as they watched the exchange or lack there of between Severus Snape and Garnet Thripp. 

It was she who offered the first comment at a conversation, "I'm sorry" is what she said. He turned a bit stunned "For what?" he asked not acquainted to apologies, especially from females. 

She shuffled her position looking at the ground "For smacking into you in the book store a few days ago, you left so abruptly I never got the chance to apologize. I feared my clumsiness might have yes destroyed another thing in this world. " She blushed even more, Severus's mouth hung open like that of a cod's. The empty stairwell filled with the laughter of both Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Burbury. 

The scene if front of them was priceless, the dry humored velvet voiced genius of Slytherin, Severus Snape had been left speechless by a girl half his size with her simple apology/ unintentional insult. After the laughter had died down (a good passage of time took place with this) Lucius gripped the sleeve of Severus's cloak and started leading his fellow Slytherin prefect towards their dormitory. "It has been a pleasure my ladies I await breakfast tomorrow."

Narcissa proceeded to wrap her arm around the deeply blushing girl who was red as her hair, towards the Ravenclaw dormitory. 

"I didn't say anything wrong did I?" Selphie asked after covering from her embarrassment.

"Nothing too damaging, Severus is a strong intelligent boy he'll recover soon enough" Narcissa patted the smaller girls hand.

Selphie sighed "I'm afraid I out of the loop of the inner workings of polite wizard society, which seems to be my place of positioning in the complex groups of this school." 

Narcissa laughed again "You have been here for but one day, you might belong in another role then this one. Lucius seems pleased with your presence, I'm sure Severus won't mind your company once he's adjusted and I for one enjoy your company. Ravenclaws are quite petty always measuring their intelligence against one another; house unity is a missing commodity amongst the supposed "quick-witted". Despite the best efforts of our head of house, that would be Professor Flitwick by the by, I do believe we put the Ravenclaw name to utter shame. The gray lady our house ghost seems quite destitute when the squabbles of our house reaches her, we out rank the Slytherin and Gryffindor in rivalries and that is just within our own house." Narcissa's voiced betrayed her disappointment.

Selphie thought for moment her braining searching for a solution, "What if we did something of sorts to correct that". 

Narcissa smiled at her, very grand-motherly "As in what sorts were you referring to?"

Selphie blushed and looked away embarrassed "I was thinking of the patterns the students show and playing off of that" Narcissa stopped.

"As in what?" She asked a renewed spark of hope edging her voice.

"I was watching the students and they seem to follow by example, the Slytherins have Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape to an extent. The Gryffindors seem to follow the four boys and the girl, which in turn the girl and one of the boys possess twin head girl and boy badges. And the Hufflepuffs I believe was the house name were all admiring the 3 blondes who seemed related." Selphie explained

"The 3 blondes would be Anya, Barbara, Harmony Harris all sisters and all Hufflepuffs, they are Alexander Harris's sisters, the boy talking to Lucius earlier when you were gazing at Severus so intensely" Selphie blushed at this comment.

"Anya the eldest is a fellow 7th year she is only 11 months younger then Alexander which is the reasoning for them both being 7th years and not twins. Barbara the middle daughter is a 5th year and a boyfriend snatcher she is a good person to be on the defense for. Harmony the youngest and most spoiled is a 4th year, she really should belong in Slytherin being the laziest girl who has set foot in this school in the past hundred years but her family loyalty wins hands down over her other traits despite her rivalry with her sister Barbara." Narcissa interrupted with the need to know information.

Selphie giggled gossip was never her forte or her indulgence but it was comforting notion to have someone wanting to confide the knowledge about fellow students to you. "Perhaps we could find someone in our own to lead the flock as all the others have. The rebellion against conforming behavior seems to have left use high and dry for any unity within the house." 

Narcissa thrilled and clapped her hands in excitement "Excellent! We shall introduce the idea to the other girls in our house of 7th year and find a suitable candidate. Perhaps a 6th year we can take under our wing or possibly a 5th year would be best we could mold her into a leader, it will be a female of course history shows us that people are more likely to follow a great beauty then a noble man. Why look at our own founder she had Salazar Slytherin wrapped around her little finger and Godric Gryffindor not to far behind him, even Helga Hufflepuff she sought her out for advice and guidance on most manners, daily." 

Narcissa prattled away of plans for renewed house unity, Selphie smiled and continued the walk to there dorms listening to her friends' (was she confident enough to call her that?) ideas. 

"Can I ask why you are lingering about in the hallways?" the authoritive voice of a young man sounded behind them. Narcissa turned erked that someone had the goad to talk to her in such a manner, Selphie just dangled off her arm shocked, ashamed and guilty. They had remained out after dinner for too long and been caught in the process which fed her emotions, they had been out of dinner for well over an hour and must have closing in on the hour of 9. 

The Gryffindor head boy was standing fist placed on his hips, glaring at them from behind thick round glasses. Narcissa wanted to bellow in anger the Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry reaching her as well; she had sided with the Slytherins. She brought her stance up higher to that of a well-born lady proud and aristocratic. 

"Ah Mister Potter, I was just showing our newest student and fellow Ravenclaw the interior of the castle albeit a bit slowly but thus to ensure she can not lose her way on route to the Great Hall for meals. Tomorrow she will of course be shown where the classrooms are located, by myself of course unless I'm needed elsewhere then a acceptable replacement will be found possibly the Revenclaw's male prefect.' Narcissa eloquently said nodding to James potter head boy who seemed a bit deflated. 

The turned and left, Selphie having not said a word throughout the whole almost one-sided exchange. Selphie giggled "I do believe you just had the same effect on Mr. Potter as I had on Mr. Snape earlier."

Narcissa laughed at this "must you be so formal with their names?"

Selphie blushed yet again (see why it is her favorite past time) "I show respect where it is needed and should be placed".

Narcissa laughed yet again "I remember my mother showing a picture from her days at school with your mother and mine, you sound just like her in it."

Selphie smile and looked down at the floor treasuring the thought. One thought was she had never really known her own mother she was taken at the age of 3 by the wiccan high council and raised in the special grouping of children. The elder council had already chosen her life's career and she had been trained in this extensively throughout her life along with various other magickal and non-magickal studies. She was to be a healer but she much preferred her music to the mending of bones and curing diseases. She never has the strong constitution to gaze at bloody wounds and heal them. 

Another thought occurred, since she no longer existed in her timeline and the elder council had no knowledge of her yet perhaps she could pursue her own desires. Selphie shook her head, no it wasn't possible, the guilt of stealing someone else's life was creeping up on her again it was best to remain low key for now and find a solution to the returning the original Selphie Thripp to her life. 

The other thought, which made her nostalgic, was the feeling that she had accomplished playing her role to a tea. If she should have duplicated the personality of this girls mother during her school years she couldn't be too far off the original girls personality. As she had thought earlier with Draco and Lucius "like father, like son" the same applied with mother and daughter despite the distances or obstacles placed between the two.

"Besides for all their courage and bravado a few well placed words and Gryffindors are easily stripped and defenseless. It's one of the many things Severus excels at, he can strip the marauders of their pride and leave them only with their fist to defend themselves, those foolhardy boys who dare call themselves wizards forget they are even wizards and fight the muggle way. Pathetic really." Narcissa waved her hand in an airy motion. 

Selphie scrunched her face "What's wrong with Muggles?" 

Narcissa stopped, she looked down at Selphie as if she was contemplating rather she were really a girl or a cockroach in girls clothing. "Do you like muggles?"

Selphie bit her tongue a guarded answer was needed, Narcissa married a death-eater, Lucius Malfoy and she was now acquainted and on the verge of friendship with him. With the stability of her house lacking and Narcissa having great influence within not only her house and home for the next year or so but also with all other houses. Besides Gryffindor and she wouldn't bet money against the notion Narcissa didn't have some control in that house too, she was at a very dangerous crossroads.

She had been raised by the wiccan high council with the ideal that all forms of life had value and all ideas and opinions were valid but also that gregyles, muggles and most wizards/witches were misguided. She had come to Hogwarts to form her own opinion on the world and she had. 

"To be truthful…" she chose and spoke her words carefully "I care for muggles and I do not. Through my covens I have learned there will always be prejudice in the world even if you stop one type another will always raise to replace the former. It is much like our houses current state many have fought to stop the pettiness but have only achieved in making that matter worse, fueling the fire if you will. I stand on the outskirts of all this, neither do I condemn them nor do I condone them. I think muggles are genius for creating so much with only dreams and drive, they possess a magick of their own but at a costly price, the very thing that gives them life, Gaia, the earth. 

"Wizards and witches are the same, the seek to achieve greater enlightenment of their magick but they ignore the source of all their power for the power itself. They take for granted what is wished by so many in the world and there is great suffering for it from both the muggle and magickal side. I have taken the wiccan side and cast off the shameful actions the surround me and walk the path that has been chosen for me and that I have chosen for myself. I can not escape the world of my birth but also cannot I ignore the worlds in which I was raised so I do my best to mix them all. Maybe by living in the world the way I do others will cast aide their pettiness and opted for a peaceful existence I'm destined too."

Narcissa nodded and continued to walk toward the dormitory her reaction was well guarded and Selphie could not tell if her answer would lead yet to another out casting in this school or lead to being woven into the group she was entertaining earlier tonight.

"Narcissa…" Selphie broke the thick tension that lie between the two in there walk, her hopes was to prove she wasn't blind to the situation Hogwarts existed in this time. She didn't know why but she had an overwhelming urge to remain friends with the three (would be) death-eaters, (technically there had been no proof of Narcissa being a death-eater but she had been deeply involved with them.) She wanted to do nothing to ruin this would be grouping of friends and on many real levels it scared her. She was always looked upon as cute and innocent little thing needing protection from the entire world, and she was happy to fill the role. 

Selphie knew her strengths and her weaknesses and she had a tendency to play her weaknesses more then her strengths which made her venerable at times but was also a brilliant aid at times. No one really knew what hidden strengths she possessed even Selphie herself questioned her abilities and they always seemed to surprise her when those strengths were needed. She had the face of a girl no older then possibly 13 but she had given up her childhood by force long ago, she know held the wisdom of a weathered grandmother who had lived through 50 wars and 50 lifetimes. She wasn't as innocent as everyone thought her to be (she was still innocent by all means, she could lure a unicorn out of the forest with the best of them). The sorting hat knew what he was doing when he sorted her into her old house it was where she belonged.

"I won't lie and say I'm not aware of the fact death-eaters exist in this school and the majority of them are present in the Slytherin house. I've heard the whispers at dinner of "mudbloods, filthy and otherwise" coming from the lips of fellow students, but I do take comfort in that attacks against muggle born students by death-eaters and other prejudice students are virtually non-existant seeing as who our Headmaster is. Prejudice is very unsettling, I have been spurned and hated because of who I am by both magickal and non-magickal beings. 

"Wiccans are still hunted by the witch-hunters our versions of You-know-who, dragged away and brutally beaten, tortured, raped and murdered by them. Just by being who you are you are killed is not a favorite past time but I also am guilty of prejudice against people, both magickal and non-magickal. Perhaps this fact will help best in your decision weather I'm worthy of friendship or not, when the Wiccan society isolated themselves from the world for hundreds of years. We had no word for prejudice until we came out of isolation and made contact with the rest of the world."

With the last words from Selphie the entrance to the dormitory was reached, the password spoken and the girls quietly made their way into the Ravenclaw common room to introduce the new girl to all the other Ravenclaws.

The common room held the chill of a tomb, Selphie had heard rumors of he cold dungeons of the Slytherin dormitories better suited for torture then the home of young students. This area though decorated lovely in slivers and blues, a roaring fire blazing in the fireplace giving heat to the room; this place lacked warmth. The common room was opposite of what Selphie had imagined


End file.
